The Naruto Hotel Adventure
by Red Water Rose
Summary: my fav couples are on a vacation and you can be in it too with a room mate and be with them and me in the story and a little more things will came.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Hotel Adventure

**Naruto Hotel Adventure**

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Temari won a free paid trip vacation to Hawaii. They were at the gate waiting for the bus to pick them up and for Naruto. "Where is that dork." Sasuke said annoyed and waiting for Naruto and what's worst they had to wake up early to get to the gate. Shikamaru was sleeping on a bench, Sakura was fighting with Ino for how will sit next to Sasuke, Temari was talking to Tenten and Hinata was just standing quietly like Neji.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I stand up last night packing." Naruto said breathing hard. "It doesn't mater if your late it maters if the bus comes here" Kiba said and then it comes the fight of Kiba vs Naruto. (Someone better stop them soon before I kill them). The bus came and everyone went in and got bored. The left side had the boys and the right had the girls. The girls brought there ipods and the boys were wondering what they were listening to.

Sakura was listening to No Air by Jordin sparks

Ino was listening to Pieces by Britney Spears

Hinata was listening to Pocket Full of Sun Shine by Natasha bedingfield

Tenten was listening to I Still Believe by Hayden Panettiere

Temari was listening to Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton

They went to the plane and when they got off they met a girl name Tammi. She was wearing a blue wavy skirt with a red tank top with flower pattern on it. Her hair was black and had a clip that was shape as a sun flower. She had a light pink lipstick on witch was hard to know because it look like it was just her regular lips and her eyes were brown blackish color. "Hi, I'm Tammi I will be your guide in this lovely place we call Hawaii." They went into a white limo that will take them to there hotel.

"Ok Tsunade told me the person you are going to share rooms with." Everyone was silent just when she said that and was wondering how they were going to be with. "Here are the pairs and no there are no two beds in one room" Naruto with Hinata, Sasuke with Sakura, Kiba with Ino, Neji with Tenten, and Shikamaru with Temari. The girls were blushing mostly Hinata, Ino was mad at Sakura for getting Sasuke and Sakura was happy for getting Sasuke. The boys were really quiet and even Naruto was super quite because he knows that if anything happens to Hinata at night he will die.

They all went to there rooms and they were in a row of there rooms. Tammi's room is number 18, room 19 was Naruto, Hinata, room 20 was Sasuke, Sakura, room 21 was Kiba, Ino, room 22 was Neji, Tenten, and room 23 was Shikamaru, Temari. It's going to be a long vacation.

**Tammi is me xtentenx and you can be in it too.**

**Just put this**

**Name:**

**Look:**

**Personality:**

**What you wear:**

**What Room:**

**Room used (18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23) there are 80 rooms**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Hotel Adventure

**Naruto Hotel Adventure**

Last time Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari went to Hawaii for vacation. They met Tammi and found out that they will have a room mate that has been made by Tsunade and now they want to kill her when the vacation is over. (WORNING: THERE WILL BE WORDS THAT YOU SHOULD NOT BE HEARING SO YOU WILL ONLY SEE beep thank you and in joy) _I don't own Naruto._

It was morning and the girls were going to the bath house and talk about what happened last night. (If you are wondering no they dint do **it** they are just talking course they heard a scream and wonder if it was one of them --) "So did you guys hear that scream last night?" Sakura ask the other girls. "Yes" they said at the same time. But none of them scream so they just talk how the night was. ( Well not much happind just that Kiba Ino were fighting for how gets what side on the bed, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura were just quiet Neji Tenten were a sleep course they dint care and Shikamaru Temari well Shikamaru was a sleep and Temari was annoyed that he was sleeping on the side closet to the window.)

When they went out some one was trying to steal there clothes. "Hey let go of our clothes and get out pervert" Sakura said when she punch him. He went flying out of the door and Tammi opened the door before the pervert crash out the door and made a hole. Tammi looked inside seeing Sakura with a fist out with a mad face and the other girls picking up there clothes. "WHAT THE BEEP IS GOING ON!!" "That pervert was watching us and tried to steal our clothes" Ino said pointing at the guy on the wall!! Tammi looked and turn back to the girls and said "that is just Ian Jonas the pervert and prankster of the hotel, he always do this all the time."

Ian Jonas has a punk green spiky hair the pervert (like Jariya) to the girls and a prankster to the boys. He wares black jeans, black shoes, black skater hoodie. (He is not goth) They went back to there rooms and Ian followed, the girls thought that he was following for them but Tammi said that his room was 24 that was close to them and they think that his girl room mate scream. The boys saw that the girls were back with Tammi and some goth boy. "Who's the goth kid?" Kiba asked. "I am not goth I just like wearing black!" Ian yelled at Kiba. "This is Ian Jonas he is the pervert and prankster in the whole hotel, he was watching the girls and tried to take there clothes." Tammi explained to the boys. "He is just like purveying sage back home; he could be like a little Jariya!" Naruto said pointing at him with a smile on his face. "Ian did you hear a scream some were in the halls" Tammi ask. "Yea, it was Sazi but it was only that I was peeking at her when she was in the bath tube, then she punched me." Ian said.Sazi was Ian room mate and she was not so happy about it. She knew Ian ever since he pranked her and spied on her. She has long blond hair (like Ino) and green eyes (like Sakura). She is tough, a rebellious, mysterious, and strong. She wears brown tank top, gauchos, and sandals

Tammi is is me XtentenX Ian Jonas is yuiup952 Sazi is Rougetiger

**Name: Look: Personality: What you wear: What Room #:**

Number use (18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, and 24)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Hotel Adventure

**Naruto Hotel Adventure**

You have now met Sazi and Ian Jonas. Sorry that the last one was short but this may be long or short because I think of anything without thinking about it before. (Like last there will be someplace were there will be beep so don't be alarm about how said it the back round tells you it all, so in joy.) _I don't own Naruto_

So every one now knows is having fun and sill want to kill Tsunade but they are in joying it. Sakura was going to play tennis and when she was at the end of the hallway she saw Hidan and knew that he worked for Itachi so she took her racked and **BOOM **it Hidan's head and his head flew to the other side of the hall (his head came of so easily is because Konan cut his neck and she was the only one how can stitch his neck and body back together, she did not want to and the other boys did not do a very good job.) when Sakura saw his body on the floor trying to find his head. She screamed as loud as she can that the others came and surprising people on the other side. The doors of the hallway they were in slam open and three girls shouted "SHUT THE BEEP UP WE ARE TRYING TO TAKE A BEEP NAP FOR GODS SAKE!!" The others were staring at the girls and so were the other people in the other side of the hallway. (The other people on the side of the hallway are the Akatsuki.) The three girls were Tammi, Amaya, and Riku. They were best friend and all three of them got the big rooms that have a computer, couch, two beds, flat screen TV, and a big refrigerator.

Amaya has room 17 with here brother Ituko Tsukiyomi and they both fight all the time. Her room mates are Hidan and Deidara because they both have a crush on her. Riku is a tom-boy and hits anyone for fun and if they are mean to her friends. She has room 16 and her room mate is Sasori because he has a secret crush for her. Tammi they know but dint know that her room mate is Tobi because of the same thing with the secret crush. It was complete silent because Hidan's body was still on the ground trying to find his head. (Hidan's head doesn't want to waste his breath by yelling to his body because his body doesn't have ears.) "WILL YOU BEEP STOP THE BEEP SILENTS AND BEEP GET MY BEEP HEAD TO MY BEEP BODY!!" Hidan yelled. Amaya took Hidan's head and went to her room and put it in front of her brother when he is a sleep. Ituko open his eyes and he made a scream and jumped out of bed. "What the beep was that for!" Ituko said looking at Amaya with Hidan's head in her arms. "Next time don't sleep on my bed at my nap time!" Then she throws Hidan's head on the wall and shut the door. Everyone's jaws was down exempt Riku and Tammi, they didn't care and close there doors and left the Akatsuki, the head of Hidan, his body, and the rest of the others in shock.

The Akatsuki and the other made a vow that they won't try to kill or destroy any of them no mater want; an till the vacation is over. (So Hidan, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto needs to behave an till the vacation is over.)

Tammi is me XtentenX

Ian Jonas is tuiup952

Sazi is Rougetiger

Ituko and Amaya is Art is An Bang

Riku is XsasoriX

**To be in it you have to put:**

**Name: Look: Personality: What you wear: What room Number:**

**Number use: (16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, and 24)**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Hotel Adventure

**Naruto Hotel Adventure**

_Sorry that I didn't put a story for a long time I was still in writers block. This might be the last chapter for the story or the next to end. If you don't remember they met all these people and they will meet more._

It was a sunny normal day (but nothing is really normal anymore) Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Tammi, Amaya, Riku, and Sazi went to the pool to swim; tan, and they did not worry about Ian because he was with the other guys and the Akatsuki were split up. So one half was in the fitness room and the other half was at the doctor with Hidan's head and body to get it back together. (Hahahahaha cough cough cough) When the girls were done they found a poster that two girls were putting up. "Hey" Tammi said happily to the girls. "Hi I'm Kimi and this is my sister Mitsukai" said Kimi waving to the girls. "What's the poster for?" Amaya ask. The poster said:

_**COME ONE COME ALL TO THE**_ _**SUMMER FESTIVAL TONIGHT ONE DAY ONLY! THERE WILL BE FOOD, DANCING, AND LAST FIREWORKS!**_

__The girls love the poster and ran right to their rooms to change and they went to a shopping spree with the two sisters Kimi and Mitsukai. The boys came back from there glow-n'-dark golf game and Naruto won and they saw the same poster. They all knew (except Naruto) that the girls are all ready out to go shopping for the festival. So the boys went to get something to wear.

The girls were at the biggest mall they have ever been in. They were at a big water fountain that was at the middle of the mall. "Ok, so we have five hours till the festival starts so we have enough time to shop, go back and change." Sakura said. They all split and went to half of the stores and buy what they want in like 5 min. (Wow! Those girls can shop) they all went to every store and in every store they bought something and there was not one dress that they want to wear for the festival. There was only two stores lefty to shop in. They went in one and found the boys and the Akatsuki members shopping. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEAR" Ino yelled at them. "Troublesome" Shikamaru said to Kiba. Kiba chuckled at what Shikamaru said. The girls made there room mates hold there bag and made them say yes or no to a dress they pick in the last store and they only have one hour till the festival starts. It was no problem of finding a dress in that store because there were only dresses. They look, try, again, and again a till they found the perfect dresses to wear, but they ask the guys for there advice on how they look. When they try them on the boys had there mouths open of surprise. (I won't say what they are wearing because that would take long and I am lazy like Shikamaru)

They all went to the festival and it was amazing. There was the music, food, and they went to a grassy place to watch the fireworks. The colors and shapes were cool. They went back to Konoha and said there goodbye. The first thing they wanted to do was to go to the tower and do there job they were planning. (If you don't remember go see the first one.)

Tammi is me Rima of Konoha Ian Jonas is tuiup952 Sazi is Rougetiger Ituko and Amaya is Amaya The Jashinist RIku is XsasoriX Sazi is Rougetiger kimi and Mitsukai is Kimiluvs Yum Yum


End file.
